Sewashi Nobi
- 1979 anime= - 1973 anime= }} |-| Manga= |-| Movies= - CGI= }} |Gender = Male |Species = Human |Age= 10 (estimated) |Hair color = Blackish (in manga and anime) Ginger (in Stand by Me Doraemon) |Nationality = Japanese |Habitat = 22nd century Tokyo Tokyo Metropolis Japan |Parents = Nobisuke's grandson and his wife |Grandpa/grandma = Nobita's grandson |Relatives = Sewashi's cousin |Personality = Energetic|Friends = Doraemon, Dorami|Japanese seiyū = Sachi Matsumoto|English VA = Max Mittelman (Soby)}} Sewashi Nobi (野比セワシ Nobi Sewashi) is the great-great-grandson of Nobi Nobita. He came to the present world with Doraemon to help Nobita with his future problems including Nobita marrying Gian's sister, which are now solved and he will marry Shizuka Minamoto. Sewashi was the first owner of Doraemon. Dorami is his personal friendly robot after he left Doraemon, her older brother, to Nobita. Appearance Sewashi's overall appearance is very similar to Nobisuke, Nobita's son, having fair skin, black hair and big black eyes. In Stand by Me Doraemon, however, his hair is ginger in colour. In the 1973 anime, he wore a red and white jumpsuit. He also wore glasses like Nobita, but they were removed in the subsequent anime series. In the 1979 anime, he wore a teal and white shirt, white long pants with a red belt as well as teal boots. He wears a jumpsuit with a turtleneck shirt underneath in the 2005 anime and Stand by Me Doraemon, although the colour schemes are different. Personality He is really thin and athletic, unlike his great-great-grandfather, although he is almost the same in school. This may be the only characteristic he inherited from Nobita. He doesn't like studying just like Nobita. In one episode, Sewashi tells them that their future is really bad and studying won't make it better. It is later shown that he showed them a video game, instead of the future. Family Not much is know about Sewashi's family than his great-great-grandparents, Nobita and Shizuka. Sewashi's mother is only shown once, and resembles Nobita's mother, but more futuristic, a bit nicer and wears no glasses. Sewashi's father, who is Nobita and Shizuka's great-grandson, has appeared in the series a few times (in the short movie, 2112: The Birth of Doraemon). It is known that Nobisuke (Shizuka and Nobita's son) is his great-grandfather and that Nobita's parents are his great-great-great-grandparents. Trivia *In the 1973 anime, Sewashi wears glasses and red clothes, which was changed in the 1979 and 2005 anime. *In the official English manga and anime, Sewashi Nobi is renamed to Soby Nobi. *İn 2014 movie, Stand by Me Doraemon, his hair color is changed to ginger and his clothes are re-colored. *Fan often speculated that Sewashi had fabricated the photo album that he shown to Nobita in the first chapter such as that in Doraemon's prediction the photo of Nobita in full body cast wasn't changed/erased to a minor injury to reflect the change in timeline. Also, changing the past seems to be illegal in 22nd century and very dangerous as it may even erase his existence. *In the Hitoshi Ueki shorts, Sewashi had glasses, red clothes and black skin, however, the skin color was changed in the 1973 anime due to controversy over blackface mocking African-Americans. *In Chinese-speaking regions, his given name is written as "世修 shí xiū." More of his alternative names in Chinese can be found here. es:Sewashi Nobi it:Sewashi ja:セワシ pt:Sewashi vi:Sewashi zh:世修 Category:Characters Category:22nd Century Category:Students Category:Humanoid Characters Category:Nobi Family Category:Male characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Short movie Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Category:Minor Category:Minor Male Characters Category:Good characters Category:Main Series Characters